Parenthood
by scarletsp33dster
Summary: Wally West and Bruce Wayne are a new, happy couple that seems to be going well. But, the two soon face something they hoped they wouldn't face for a long time when CADMUS decided to play God Rated M for Future Chapters that contain BatFlash
1. Chapter 1 : Into the Lion's Den

"What do you mean I have to work today?"

Wally sat in his lower-middle class apartment with the phone in his hands, twiddling with the curled cord as he spoke to the man on the other end. And who else was it? The Batman aka Captain Buzzkill aka Wally's boyfriend.

"You heard me Wally. We have strong leads CADMUS is doing some serious genetic testing and we need someone to fill in for Shayera. She broke her wing, remember?"

The scarlet speedster easily remembered how the firecracker known as Shayera Hol broke her wing when she in Vixen got into a serious fight about what else: John. Ironically, Vixen gained some very feline-like powers and ripped up her wing like a house cat on a wounded bird. Thank god Vixen was put off the roster for a month.

"But Bruuuuuce"

"Don't you 'But Bruce' me. Head up to the Watchtower now before I come over there and drag you up myself."

Damn, he hated when Bruce bossed him around like a child.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll be up there in a few. Love ya."

Wally didn't give Bruce enough time to respond back. He just hung up the phone and rushed to get his uniform. Grumbling in utter annoyance, Wally contacted J'onn and he was soon beamed up to the familiar surroundings of the Watchtower.

The team to investigate the new CADMUS headquarters wasn't all too big, nor special. It consisted of Fire (and boy was Flash happy to have her tag along...), Black Canary and Green Arrow. Prepared to find any strong evidence against the rouge government team, Wally and his co-investigators were well equipped with just about anything you would find in a James Bond movie, but with a nice little dash of Batman added to it.

The last thing the League wanted was to have any more dirt on them by the US Government.

Thanks to Diana, the team was able to use the invisible jet, the perfect aircraft for a total stealth mission. As the team climbed aboard the large aircraft carrier, Wally was sure he had caught Fire glaring at the Scarlet Speedster with those piercing green eyes.

Wally thought of the past quietly as he flew the jet to the headquarters on how Fire and Wally had dated for some time. He thought of how was nice, though it never really felt right when he dated her. Something just felt a tad bit off. So, they broke up with a rather harsh argument and soon after, Wally came out of the closet. Despite telling her numerous times that the relationship was real and he did love her (sort of), Fire kept telling herself and others within her little clique that the whole romance was just a cover up for Wally's sexuality.

Shortly after the two had broken up, the redhead soon took an interest in one of his colleges, the Dark Knight himself. For a while, Wally kept quiet about it and never really showed (as far as he knew) any signs that he was crushing on the million dollar playboy. But, Bruce began to suspect something was up and using his extraordinary detective skills, he somehow managed to find out that his close friend was indeed crushing on him.

Surprisingly to Wally, Bruce made the first move. Fireworks went between the two, and ever since then, about three years ago, they've been together ever since.

Snapping out of his thoughts of those wonderful days, an alert beeped on the control panel indicating they were at their location. The location looked very simple, really: It was a small building that was roughly the size of a family house. There were no cars, no signs, not even a single guard and was just located on the edge of a small city in Nevada. Attempting to make a quiet landing as possible in the dry and grassy field close by, the rest of the spy squad began to prepare for one hell of an investigation.

Being as careful and quiet as possible, the group initiated the camouflage-mode on their stealth gear and made their way towards the building. Their stealth gear certainly helped, making them invisible to even the best heat or security goggles that many CADMUS guards are given or the various scanners that were set up all around their usual buildings. As the team snuck into the building by using a lock pick, the team began to split up and search for clues.

At first, Wally thought this was just a false lead. Nothing seemed all too suspicious within the building. It had a lobby but no receptionist; a few offices that were so clean and organized you could eat off anything, a empty basement and just a couple random hallways.

"Flash, we found something." said Arrow's voice over the ear set.

Dashing over to the archer's location within the clean as a bone basement, the speedster saw Ollie reach his hand to the wall. Expecting his green gloved hand to touch the cream painted wall, Wally was surprised to see it go clear through

"A hologram…" said the speedster quietly.

After calling Canary and Fire over, the squad ever-so silently walked through the fake wall and ended right into a dimly lit hallway. Guards stood at the entrance of each branching hallways, each holding a very large, very dangerous looking gun.

Quietly signaling the team to move out, the redhead quietly crept through the hallways. Should he had not used this equipment; him and his team would end up as swiss cheese in a matter of seconds. Slowly, the heroes branched out and made their way carefully around each guard and entering the unknown hallways. Choosing the farthest down passage, the speedster sped quietly around the well-armed guard and walked down the hallway.

While the hallway seemed fairly normal looking on the outside, as though it were a dimly lit hospital corridor, a horrible, sinister vibe came off it. Like something was really wrong, and it gave Flash the heebie-jeebies. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached a door. It was huge and heavy looking, as if it belonged in a maximum security prison.

Surely a door like this had to hold something big and important.

Searching for a key-swipe or something that would allow him access, Wally spotted a key swipe panel. Vibrating his hands, he placed his hand on the device in a hope it would trick and confuse the circuitry and scanners to let him in.

Success!

As the door slowly creaked open, Wally saw two scientists within the room. One was an older man, about 40 years old with a terrible comb over with his brown-ish gray hair and the other was a younger woman with a pinched face that gave her this constant scowl as if she were about to say "I'm gonna eat your kids, rawr."

Rushing over to the two, Wally very quickly overpowered the two and knocked them clear out. (Wally had to admit, the looks on their faces were pretty hilarious as they were being beaten up by an invisible force, that's for sure.) Pushing them into a closet filled with various empty petri dishes and vials, the speedster began to search the large lab.

As he quickly dashed from table to table, cabinet to cabinet but nothing seemed all too special. Rummaging through the drawers in some of the desks, Wally pulled out some very important looking files.

'There I got my evidence.." Wally thought to himself "Let's just round up everyone and…"

Suddenly Wally turned around. He was facing a large, black curtain and from behind it he could catch a dull orangey glow. Something felt very wrong. He didn't want to pull that curtain back, he didn't want to see whatever the hell was behind that damned curtain.

But, he had to push through it.

As an unsteady gloved hand reached for the smooth curtain, Wally prayed it was just something small and nothing that would mentally scar him. He then yanked open the curtain and became wide eyed at what his electric green eyes saw: There behind the curtain were 5 large test tubes one would see in a cheesy sci-fi flick. They were about 7 feet tall each and filled with an orangey-yellow liquid that bubbled from time to time. Floating within the strange and unknown liquid were 5 fetuses in various stages of development. Some of the farther along ones appeared very human-like, but some appeared like a sort of alien with very unhuman features.

"This is so wrong…" Wally mumbled to himself in fear.

Quickly grabbing one of the cameras in his gear, Flash began to snap various photos of the fetuses and their containment units as fast as he could. He just wanted to get the hell out there as fast as he possibly could.

Suddenly, a small whine or cry came from one of the doors exiting the lab. Jumping nearly out of his skin, the speedster let out a squeak from his jaws. Was it a live experiment? Was it just an animal? What was it? Shakily making his way to the door, he placed his quivering hand on the cold metal handle.

'Just see what it is and run.' Said the hero in his scared mind.

Flinging the door open, he entered another room nit was rather spacious and only had one thing in it: a very high tech looking containment unit. Recognizing the type of unit, it was a MHC-U Class 12. This kind of cell was meant to hold people with the ability to have super strength of super speed. Then, after looking into the cell, Wally's jaw dropped.

Sitting in the corner in a tiny ball was a toddler. He couldn't be more than a year and a half old, but looked some frail and skinny. His green eyes were sunken in and dull, his cheekbones creating pits in his round little face, his raven black hair messy and matted, and he was wearing little more than a pair of pajama pants that looked ragged and old. Turning off his camouflage disguise, the child raised its tiny head and began to scream bloody murder in complete fear.

"No! No!"

Trying to find an entrance into the advanced cell to help the horrified child, the scarlet speedster managed to find a keypad that asked for a 6 number code. Growling in utter annoyance, he began to punch keys in quickly in an attempt to try every possible combination. Finally after 2 minutes of pressing random keys, the door sprung open. Rushing over to the toddler, it only screamed louder as tears streamed down his face. As Wally reached forward to grab the child, it rose up and toddled away as fast as it could.

But something odd happened.

Out of the blue, the boy's running stopped as he surged forward at an inhuman speed before smacking into the wall of the cell before falling backwards.

"What the…?" gasped the speedster.

Now sobbing from fear and the pain of slamming face first into a wall, the poor kid was now curled up like a baby armadillo on the tile floor of the cell. Shushing the baby softly as best as he could, Wally reached his gloved hands forward to grab the terrified toddler in his arms. He writhed and squirmed in a attempt to get free and even tried to claw at Wally's face, the Flash wasn't going to give up on this kid. Bring his close, he began to hug and hush the scared and sobbing child and he rocked back and forth to calm him down. Slowly, ever so slowly, the boy began to calm down as his cries turned into soft whimpers. Wrapping his frail arms around the masked man's neck, he clung for dear life as Wally whispered silently

"Why are you here, kid?"

Initiating his stealth disguise again, Wally called the team's channel as he said in a rarely used serious tone "Head back to the jet now."

"What, why?" said Black Canary questionably "We barely have any evidence and Batman said-"

"Forget what Batman said. I found some evidence and we need to get back to the Watchtower soon. I'll explain everything when we get on board."

It wasn't that difficult to return to the jet. Wally simply kept the kid as quiet as he could as he held the files he grabbed in one hand, and the boy in the other. Once they returned to the invisible safety of the aircraft, everyone had disarmed their stealth gear and stared wide eyed at Wally and baby.

"Why do you have THAT thing?" scowled Fire ever so rudely.

Growling at her teammate, Black Canary punched the Brazilian hard in the shoulder as she turned her icy blue gaze back to her team leader "What Fire meant saw was: why do you have a baby?"

Smiling lightly as he turned to look at the little tyke who somehow managed to fall asleep in his arms, the redhead said quietly "I found him in one of the laboratories in a MHC-U Class 12 cell. Batman was right…" his voice suddenly changed to a grim and sickened tone "CADMUS has been doing genetic testing. I found test tube babies in there. I think this little guy might have been one of them."

Arching an eyebrow from under his black mask, Ollie asked "Well… seeing how he was held in such a high security cell, I can only assume they're trying to make their own superheroes again, like those Ultimen guys from a few years back."

"Yes, I think that may be the case… He seems to have super speed powers. He was trying to run off when he had a speed surge and crashed into a wall." Replied the redhead.

"Hm… I wonder." Raising his gloved hand to stroke his blonde beard in thought, the quickly shook the thought off "Nah, it couldn't be… Move over there, I'll drive us back. You keep the kid calm; it looks like he's taken a liking to you."

As the little toddler slept, he continued to hold his saviors neck tightly like a baby koala bear. He was nuzzled closely into the Flash's crimson chest as he soaked up the warmth of having a human body close to his own. As he looked over the kid, Wally thought there was something familiar about him. He couldn't put his finger on what, but the child bared a resemblance to someone.

Oh well, he was certainly going to have fun explaining to Bruce on why he had a baby in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2 : Newfound Parenthood

Yaaaay second chapter.

This one is way better than the first one, and there will be many more to come 3

By the time the squad had returned to the Watchtower, it was incredibly late. Everyone was tuckered out from the day's work and looked as if they were about to drop down and fall asleep right where they stood. With the experiment in his arms and the various files he and the team had collected, Wally had to drag himself and the kid out of the rather comfortable seats of the invisible jet and into the halls of the Watchtower.

Despite it being rather late, some of the other heroes still bustled about with their everyday work within the clean silver halls of the space station. As the scarlet speedster walked through the well-lit hallway, he could feel many pairs of eyes staring at him as he held the sleeping kid in his arms. Why is there a kid on board? Where did he come from? Whose is he? Right now, he really didn't care… he just wanted to get to Gotham, tell Bruce about the kid and various other things he and the team and had found and get some sleep.

As he entered the main lobby of the great space station, he spotted John and Diana chatting it up beside the transporter control panel. Walking to the two in a tired manner, the two turn to great their friend, but their face turned from welcoming to confusion as they spotted the kid in his arms.

"Erm… hey Wally" said John in a confused manner "What's with the kid?"

"I found him on my mission to fill in for Shay, they were doing genetic testing and I found this little tyke scared out of his skin in a meta-human proof cell." Holding the child close to him, he has yet to wake from his slumber as his boney frame clung to Wally's neck. No movement came from his body except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"I'm assuming they're trying to make another Ultimen group, I suppose. I just hope they won't have the same outcome as those before them..." sighed Diana darkly.

Nodding his heavy head and leading out a yawn of pure exhaustion, the Flash said groggily "Well, I gotta head to the Batcave and explain to Bruce about this whole situation."

As Wally walked sluggishly to one of the various transporter panels as if he was carrying a hundred tons on his backside, he made sure he had everything he needed before he sighed "Beam me down, John."

Bruce sat in the darkness of the Batcave, typing away at his computer as usual. He had just gotten back from his nightly patrols around Gotham and it was a rather slow night, with the most action he had gotten was scaring a few teens away from vandalizing an old factory. Now all there was to do was simply record the incident into the computer, do checkups on the whereabouts of Gotham's usual criminals and, of course, wait up for his boyfriend to return from his mission (though that last one wouldn't be all too difficult)

Upon hearing the familiar sound of the transporter behind him and the sluggish and tried footsteps behind him, the Dark Knight said calmly "So, what did you find?

"Well…" started the redhead "You were right about the genetic testing thing…"

"And?"

"And we definitely found enough evidence against CADMUS, but we've got a problem."

"A problem?" grumbled the raven headed man as he arose out of his chair and turned to face his boyfriend "What do you mean a-"

He then saw the kid tucked into Wally's arms. It snoozed quietly as its un-kept black hair hung in his freckled face. This was not a 'small' problem. This was a 'big' problem. Sure, with this kid they would have cold, hard evidence… but they stole something, someone from a government property. This was a very big deal.

Trying to keep himself as calm as he possibly could, Bruce said as he struggled to hold his temper "Wally… why do you have a child with you?"

"When we were in CADMUS, we found a laboratory where they were doing genetic experimentation again. They had these weird fetus things in these test tubes and I found him in a MHC-U Class 12 cell because I think he may have super-speed powers. He tried to run off before he had a speed surge and smacked into a wall. Bruce, the kid is starving and nearly pissed himself when he saw me… I couldn't have left him there."

Suddenly the experiments green eyes slowly opened. A long, tired yawn came from his partially toothless mouth as he looked at his hero. Tilting his head to the side in curiosity at this strange masked hero, the little tyke didn't know who exactly this was, but he knew he was safe. Smiling, he clung tightly to the Flash's neck protectively.

"C'mon Batsy, you gotta admit he is pretty adorable."

While the kid was rather cute, Bruce tried to at least stay on focus here. Walking towards the tuckered out pair, the Batman turned his cold, blue gaze to the child. It shrunk slightly at his stare (like most small children who meet the infamous Batman) as he clung tighter to Wally's neck.

"Well…" said the billionaire in a slightly more friendly tone "I will give you that. But, CADMUS will be looking for him. They don't let their experiments go too easily."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"As far as I can see currently, he seems to look normal on the outside. He doesn't seem to have any visible mutations that would raise a red flag. But, we will need to run some tests on him and find out everything about him both physically and genetically. Knowing CADMUS, they most likely had but a few tricks up this kid's sleeve…"

"Perhaps these may be of some help." Handing the papers to his comrade and lover, the scarlet speedster raised his now free hand to tussle and clean the boy's unclean and greasy hair that probably hadn't seen a shower in weeks.

As Batman went through the various papers, he found things he had mostly expected to see: various plans for dangerous future weapons, prototypes of various machines, etc. Though, he really hoped he could find something about these fetuses Wally was talking about and this strange baby.

Finally, he found what he was looking for.

"Here." Grunted the Batman in his usual blunt tone of voice when discussing something serious "According to these records, it says he is known as Experiment 58X2. They were planning to make a second Ultimen group, but are taking a different approach on how their members are raised."

"How so?"

"Instead of raising them to complete maturity like those before them, they plan to incubate them in test tubes until they reach ten months. They plan to raise them as real children and being placed in selected families. But, this kid's file said he was a failed experiment, reason being he was 'too rebellious against his foster family and unable to control its power.'"

"Rebellious?!" scowled the Flash coldly "He looks no older than two years old! All little kids rebel against their parents. And as for the power, he's just a baby. It took me months before I could figure out my own abilities."

"Hmph, either way they planned to dispose of him. They were simply holding him in a meta-human cell until they could figure out how." Raising a gloved hand to pat the kid on the head, Bruce saw the experiment nudge away from his touch as fear grew in his green orbs. Sighing, the detective pulled his cowl back to reveal his true face: a handsome square face that didn't look like he would eat your kids. Soon, Wally followed along and pulled his hood back to show his freckled face and messy hood hair.

The little kid then smiled happily. He was glad to no longer see masks, but faces. Actual human faces. Once again, Bruce tried to rub the black mop of hair on the boy's head, and this time, he was happy to oblige.

Looking over the kid, Bruce turned to look at his boyfriend. Both the child and the man bared a striking resemblance to one and other with their big, green eyes, freckled faces, and a pair of ears that stuck out.

"Hm…"

Walking over to one of the various cabinets that lined the rocky walls of the cave, Bruce pulled out a clean cotton swab and turned back to the two. He had his suspicions on what was going on, and in most (if not all) cases having suspicions, he was right. As he returned to the experiment and Wally, Bruce stuck the swab gently in the kid's mouth and swabbed for his saliva.

The kid was not amused with his actions and wrinkled up his nose in annoyance.

"Uh, Bruce." questioned Wallace as he followed his lover to the computer "What are you doing?"

Bruce didn't respond, he just sat down in the chair that faced the gargantuan of a computer. Suddenly a small try ejected from one of the various slots on the control panel, and Batman placed it ever so gently onto the shiny metal panel. With a sliding hiss, it returned into the control panel and the large screen began to flicker with many faces.

"Bruce?"

"You said he has super-speed, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"It may be possible CADMUS has stolen your DNA to create their own super speedster."

"What?!"

"Wally, did you really look at the kid? Except for the hair, he's the spitting image of you."

Wally kept silent. Was it true? Part of him hoped it was, and another part didn't. He did want to have kids one day, he loved kids. But when he was ready, when he had time to think things through and figure everything out. Not like this where a kid is randomly thrown at him out of the blue.

Beep!

The screen flicked with light and a computerized voice said in a blunt and monotone voice

"DNA parental analysis complete. Biological mother unknown. Biological fathers found."

'Fathers?' Thought Wally and Bruce.

"Bruce Wayne also known as the Batman. Reproductive DNA percentage: 50%. Wally West also known as the Flash. Reproductive DNA percentage: 50%"

"But… how can he have two biological fathers?" said Wally in complete and utter shock.

"About a year ago, I had done some investigation on CADMUS and discovered they were doing an experiment procedure where DNA of two or more individuals who were of the same sex were combined, making a subject have more than two parents and more traits."

"And you didn't tell anyone!?" growled Wally harshly, but making sure not too badly so he wouldn't scare his supposed son.

"If I had revealed it to the League then an investigation would be sent out. CADMUS would have found out one way or another and moved their base. I needed more evidence before I could send anyone in there, that's why I waited until now when I had gotten more leads."

"Alright, alright I get it." Sighed Wally as he attempted to calm down, though still had a tinge of anger to his voice "So… what are we gonna do with our son?"

Bruce cringed at the word "son". It now had suddenly sunken in that he was a father. He had his own boy. This one he had to really think through, especially with these kinds of circumstances. With the fact that it would be an unwise decision to send a meta-human who has no idea how to control his abilities into foster care or adoption. Plus, the government would be on his trail quickly if not well hidden.

"Bruce?"

"For now, we will keep him with us. We need to make sure he is hidden from prying eyes and that he learns to control his abilities."

Almost as soon as Bruce said 'we will keep him", a goofy and happy grin spread on Wally's freckled face. He bounced up and down slightly and the boy giggled happily at his caretaker's goofy look. He and Bruce were gonna be dads.

"Sweet! I can't believe we're gonna be dads!" exclaimed the scarlet speedster happily.

A small, but happy grin was paced on the detective's lips. While he hated to admit it, he was happy there was a new addition to this family. He had never really pictured himself this far along, with someone to love and a child. He always told himself he never needed anyone.

But that's completely changed, now.

"What are we gonna call him?"

A small pause came from Bruce, before he said gently "Thomas."


End file.
